


Snow

by punkeraa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Kylo Ren, Reylo fluff, Winter, Winter Solstice, Winter dates, enamored kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkeraa/pseuds/punkeraa
Summary: Rey's never seen snow before; Kylo wants to remedy that





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shwtlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/gifts).



> this is my gift for shwtlee4reylo - i hope you enjoy it! i tried sticking to what you wanted, and i hope you like it :) happy holidays sweetie <3

“Have you ever seen snow?” Kylo asks as his fingers absentmindedly weave through chestnut locks. Her hair is soft and silky, a slight floral scent wafting its way to his nose. Rey lays atop him, her fingers tracing patterns the exposed skin of his chest, touch feather light. 

She hums, worrying at her bottom lip and looking up into a corner as she thinks. “No, I haven’t. Why do you ask?”

He shifts them, rolling them onto their sides so as to face one another. He loves her eyes, wants to see them as much as he can. A large hand cups her cheek, thumb brushing across her freckled cheek. Kylo leans in, planting a firm kiss on her forehead before resting his there. Rey’s warm breath tickles him; he relishes the feel of having her so close, so solid and real and beside him. His grip on her tightens ever so slightly. 

“The winter solstice is soon. So I wanted to bring you somewhere so that we could celebrate it,” he starts, eyes boring intensely into hers. Her brow quirks up, curious. “There’s also lots of food to be eaten.”

Rey flashes a wicked grin before pressing her lips against his own. When she breaks away, she asks, “So when do we leave?”

\- * - 

The shuttle touches down on the cold, snowy surface of Hanna City, sending a flurry of white towards the welcoming party. Kylo sits co-pilot, Rey handling everything. She’d never seen snow, and she’d never been to his homeworld of Chandrila. Everything fit together, a date meant to happen.

“Are you sure I’m going to be warm enough?” she asks as they gather their belongings and head towards the ramp. Rey wears fitted leggings, a long sleeve shirt covering a thermal short sleeve, boots, and a heavy outer jacket. She is a vision in all white; Kylo quite likes her in the color, more than he thought he would. 

“Yes, I promise,” he replies as he steps into the chilly Chandrilian air. A flash of gold catches his eyes and he internally groans.

“Master Ben! So good to see you,” Threepio greets, his unblinking eyes fixing on him. Kylo gives the droid an awkward pat before moving on to his mother.

The former Resistance general stands with her back tall, every inch the Alderaanian princess she once was in another life. She gives him tiny smile, holding her ungloved hand out for him to take. 

Kylo doesn’t remember his mother becoming so small, looking so fragile. Her hand is tiny within his, skin soft and wrinkled as he gives a squeeze before bending and kissing her forehead. 

“I’m glad you decided to come. I remember how much you loved the celebration when you were younger,” Leia says, a teasing smile lifting the corners of her lips. She drops his hand, walking towards Rey and enveloping her within a motherly hug. Kylo simply watches, enjoying the scene before him as it fills him with a certain warmth. 

“Let’s go back to the apartment and get you out of this cold. I’m sure this is quite different for you Rey,” the General declares, moving towards her own personal shuttle idling a few meters away. Threepio follows his master dutifully, mumbling something about how good it is to have visitors. 

Rey reaches out, grabbing Kylo’s hand as she intertwines their fingers. The excitement she feels brings out the gold in her eyes, iridescent in the pale sunlight. Kylo gives her that crooked smile she adores so much before following his mother.

\- * - 

The open expanse of the Senate Plaza is filled to the brim with all sentients. The park is filled with booths and small, twinkling lights overhead, casting a warm glow onto the snow-covered ground. Little flakes casually float down from the darkened sky, adding something whimsical to the overall atmosphere. The Silver Sea shimmers in the distance, the lone Chandrilian moon hanging low and bright in the evening sky.

Rey’s excitement is palpable in the bond, her wonderment clear in the depths of her hazel eyes. Her head whips back and forth, left and right, trying to take everything in. She stops in the center of the park, closing her eyes and _feeling_ everything around her. Kylo can’t help the little flutter his heart does at the sight, how he positively _melts_ at seeing her like this. 

She walks towards him, loose wind blowing in the icy breeze. Her smile wide, contagious as she stands so close - yet not close enough - to him. Kylo bridges the gap, their chests colliding as he raises a hand to smooth her unruly hair. 

“Do you like it?” he whispers, bending so that his lips briefly touch the shell of her ear. He smirks, knowing her shiver has absolutely nothing to do with the cold. 

She nods, slow and steady, as her eye slowly blink close. “Yes,” Rey breathes, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him close. 

His long arms nearly engulf her smaller frame, hugging her tight and refusing to let go. Kylo nuzzles the crook of her neck, her hair warm and soft against his cheek.

“Happy solstice, Rey,” he whispers before straightening himself. Again, wanting nothing but to gaze into her kaleidoscope eyes all day. 

Rey stands on tiptoes, placing a kiss onto his cheek before meeting his gaze. “Happy solstice, Kylo.”

They walk through the plaze, hand-in-hand, enjoying the festival and snow and one another.

**Author's Note:**

> your comments and kudos mean the world! happy holidays everyone :D


End file.
